The Deal
by MysteryMan12
Summary: A Sissi x Aelita lemon requested by LyokoWarrior915. Aelita has to sneak out in order to meet up with her friends on the 4th year anniversary of defeating Xana. She turns to Sissi for help, but Sissi will only help if they make a deal. What will happen? P. S. LyokoWarrior915: Sorry for not getting this up sooner but I hope you like it. :)


**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copy righted by moonscoop, I own nothing.**

The Deal

Aelita walked to Sissi's room. Over the years Aelita's hair had grown past her shoulders, stopping at where the strap of her bra would be. She's grown over the few years, making her an easy 5 feet 6 inches. She's wearing a pink sweatshirt, that's almost see through. You could see the outline of her breasts, and she's also wearing blue jeans. Aelita finally arrived at Sissi's room. Over the final year of Kadic and throughout the past two years of college the two have become close, despite Sissi having a bitchy personality she would be quite nice sometimes. Aelita knocked on Sissi's door, who then opened it.

"Oh hi Aelita." Sissi said.

"Hey Sissi." Aelita said. Aelita noticed Sissi's recent hair cut as she made her black hair going down to her shoulders, but not past them. Sissi is wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, and a very short but tight white skirt.

"Do you need anything Aelita?" she asked.

"Yeah I do, I need you to cover for me please. I have to go out somewhere near by, think you can do it?" Aelita asked with a gentle voice.

"Come into my room for a sec." Sissi said gesturing her into the room. Aelita walked into the room, as Sissi closed the door.

"Let's make a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Aelita asked.

"If you tell me where you're going and what you've been doing with the others all these years I'll tell you a secret no one knows about me." Sissi said with a smirk on her face.

"Is it a bad secret?" Aelita asked.

"No, it's a good one." Sissi said.

Aelita thought about it, as she really wanted to know. "Okay well..." she told Sissi of Lyoko and what happened through the years of Kadic Junior high. As well as how she and her friends were having a 4 year anniversary of defeating X.A.N.A.

"Is that the truth? It sounds crazy." Sissi admitted.

"It's the truth." Aelita said.

Sissi put her hand on her chin, then said "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"How should I prove it?" Aelita asked.

"By bringing me there." Sissi said. Aelita nodded, then said "Now what's your secret?"

"I want to fuck you." Sissi said.

Aelita's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You heard me." Sissi said with her arms crossed with one another.

"I don't understand, you want to fuck me? Why all of a sudden?"

Sissi walked up to Aelita a smirk and then whispered in her ear "You're a pretty girl, and the way you look tonight. Very sexy like I must admit." Sissi said as she grabbed Aelita's ass.

"But I mean... I uh-..." Aelita couldn't help but blush.

"Honestly Aelita, Jeremy is a push over and you said it yourself that he always was deep in his work. Never had the time for you." Sissi said allowing her other hand into Aelita's shirt touching her bra.

"Sissi..." Aelita said. Sissi kissed Aelita on the lips, as she swirled her tongue in her mouth. Aelita disconnected from the kiss. "Please we shouldn't be doing this."

Sissi looked at Aelita's pants, then said "Why are your pants wet?" Aelita's eyes widened as she looked down.

_I'm getting turned on by this and I didn't even notice. Maybe I should let her fuck me, I mean... we did make a deal _Aelita thought.

"You can fuck me." Aelita said.

"Good, happy to see you agree Aelita." Sissi said as she pushed Aelita onto her bed. Sissi pulled Aelita's pants down to the floor, revealing she was in fact not wearing a underwear.

"Well, well Aelita no panties on?" Sissi asked.

Aelita's face flushed pink. "I uh..."

"What were you planning on doing tonight Aelita?"

"Nothing..." Aelita said nervously.

"Say it." Sissi demanded.

"I was planning on fucking Jeremy..." Aelita said.

Sissi smirked as she snuck her hands into Aelita's shirt as she could feel her bare breasts.

"No bra either? Tsk, tsk you naughty girl." Sissi smirked as she lifted Aelita's shirt and threw it off the bed. She sucked on Aelita's breast making her moan.

"Fuck Sissi!" Aelita exclaimed. Sissi starting nibbling on Aelita's nipple making her moan more as her voice grew more with lust. Sissi stopped nibbling on Aelita's nipple as she said

"You like this don't deny it."

Aelita nodded as this made Sissi smirk. Sissi pushed Aelita making her fall onto her bed further. Sissi spread Aelita's legs wider revealing her wet pussy. Sissi began to lick Aelita's cunt.

"Oohhh Sissi..." Aelita moaned. Sissi continued to deep digger into Aelita's pussy making the pink hair girl moan even louder. Sissi stopped digging her tongue into Aelita's pussy as she kissed Aelita on the lips. She slid her tongue into Aelita's mouth as Aelita could feel her own cum in it. Aelita swirled her own tongue into Sissi's mouth. The two girls moaned with lust.

"Give it to me Aelita." Sissi said as she dropped her shorts revealing she too had no panties on. Sissi lay her back on the bed.

"Turn your body toward the pillow." Aelita demanded. Sissi did just that as she lay her head down on the pillow. Aelita got down onto Sissi's face as Sissi was in perfect view of Aelita's pussy. Aelita then bent her body so she was in view of Sissi's pussy. The two girls started to lick each others pussy as they began doing a hot 69.

"Keep going." Sissi moaned.

Aelita dug deeper into Sissi's pussy as Sissi soon said

"I'm cumming!"

Sissi's pussy dripped out with cum and into Aelita's mouth. Aelita swallowed it all. "That was tasty." she said licking her lips. Aelita got out of the position as Sissi took her shirt off. Both Sissi and Aelita started rubbing their tits against each other. They slid one of their fingers into the other girl's pussy as they began to finger fuck each other. Sissi and Aelita started to moan as they then kissed each other on the lips once more. They swirled their tongues in each others mouths. Sissi was able to thrust another finger into Aelita's sweet pussy. This made Aelita moan and release her finger as Sissi gained dominance. Sissi continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Aelita's pussy.

"Oh fuck Sissi... it feels so good." Aelita moaned as she started to cup her own breasts.

"I bet it does , I just hope you're telling me the truth about the factory otherwise you and I are done." Sissi said.

"I am I promise." Aelita said.

"Good girl." Sissi said as she pushed a third finger into her pussy. Aelita screamed reaching her orgasm as cum flowed onto Sissi's fingers. Sissi pulled her fingers out of Aelita's pussy as she sucked on them. Aelita's pussy got even hotter as she started to touch her own pussy.

"I know exactly what you need." Sissi smirked. Sissi went to a desk and opened one of the draws. Aelita raised her eyebrow as Sissi took out something. Sissi strapped something around her waist but Aelita couldn't see it.

"Ever seen one of these Aelita?" Sissi asked turning around to reveal she was wearing a strap on with a 6 inch pink dildo.

"No I haven't- what is it?" Aelita asked.

"It's called a strap on. This here is a dildo." Sissi said rubbing the dildo.

"It kinds of looks like a boy's dick." Aelita said.

"That's exactly what it's supposed to imply. This way we don't need a boy during sex with one another." Sissi said.

"Oh I get it." Aelita said.

Sissi got on her bed and in front of Aelita. "Suck on it." she said. Aelita nodded as she started sucking on the dildo.

"Yeah that's right suck on it you little slut." Sissi said as she grabbed Aelita's hair' She started to pull Aelita's head down with one hand forcing her to suck on the dildo harder. Aelita didn't care do they were just having too much fun.

"Suck it harder you fucking slut." Sissi said as Aelita began to suck on the dildo much harder as she started slurping noises.

"Oh fuck." Sissi said gripping Aelita's hair more. Aelita continued on sucking as but soon reached her limit as she released the dildo from her mouth catching her breath.

"I must admit you've got a lot of energy. Maybe you are telling the truth about Loco after all." Sissi said.

"It's Lyoko." Aelita said correcting Sissi. Sissi took both of her hands and forcefully made Aelita suck on the dildo again.

"Never correct me." Sissi said as she continually made the pink haired girl suck on the dildo harder. Aelita still didn't mind this seeing how it was making her dripping pussy so every hot. She wanted to stop sucking on it though as she wanted to get to the main event. In between breaths she said "I'm..." she then was forced to suck on the dildo again. After she caught her next breath she then said "Sorry."

"Good girl." Sissi said as she released her hands letting Aelita catch her breath. Aelita's pussy was so hot she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please fuck me." Aelita said as she lay on her back spreading her legs. "I need that dildo in my pussy. It's so fucking hot right now."

"Turn around." Sissi said.

"But-"

"Turn around." Sissi repeated. Aelita did just that as she turned around. Sissi had a perfect view of her tender ass.

"You have a nice ass." Sissi said.

"Thanks." Aelita said with a blush. Sissi placed the dildo into Aelita's pussy. She gripped both of Aelita's ass cheeks as she started thrusting the dildo into her wet cunt.

"Oh fuck!" Aelita said biting her lip.

Sissi raised her hand as she slapped one of Aelita's ass cheeks. A red mark appeared on it, but this felt so good to Aelita.

"Hit me again." Aelita said.

Sissi continued to thrust the dildo into Aelita's pussy as she grabbed her left ass cheek. Sissi raised her right hand and slapped Aelita's right cheek.

"That feels so fucking good!" Aelita yelled as she gripped the bed sheets with her hands.

"Aelita I'm starting to cum!" Sissi yelled.

"Take off the dildo and hurry. I want to cum with you." Aelita said.

"Okay." Sissi said. Sissi took out the dildo making Aelita bite her lip once again. Sissi unstrapped the dildo as she threw it off the floor.

"Tell me you know what the scissoring position is." Sissi said.

"I do." Aelita said. Aelita lay down on her back as Sissi got onto her as she was inches from her face. The two girls stared to rub each other pussy's against one another. They managed to hit each others clitoris sending a shock of joy into their bodies.

"I'm cumming!" both girls yelled. Cum flowed over onto each of their bodies. They both got out of the position as Sissi licked up Aelita's cum, then Aelita did the same.

"Sissi will you please be my girlfriend?" Aelita asked.

"Of course Aelita. Let's go get cleaned up and we'll head to that factory of yours." Sissi said.

"Okay." Aelita smiled.

**Later...**

Aelita took Sissi to the factory as the two held hands. Aelita pressed the elevator to go down and it did. Soon they were in the lab.

"Well now that Aelita's here..." Odd was about to say when he saw Sissi, as this shocked him.

"Sissi!?" the group exclaimed. Jeremy noticed Aelita was holding Sissi's hand.

"Aelita why are you holding Sissi's hand?" Jeremy asked.

"Well she's my girlfriend." Aelita smiled.

Jeremy's face was full of shock as he then fainted.

"Jeremy!" both Yumi and Ulrich exclaimed as they tried to wake Jeremy from his fainting episode.

"Guess he still doesn't have an open mind hey princess?" Odd asked.

Aelita nodded.


End file.
